


Spell Gone Right

by Alca_Dmitry



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, How Do I Tag, Human/DemonAU, M/M, SamIsADemon, slowburn, thisisgonnatakeawhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alca_Dmitry/pseuds/Alca_Dmitry
Summary: Human Demon AUColby Brock a YouTube vlogger does a good luck charm for a video and accidentally summons a demon named Samuel in his bedroom instead./summons him 3 times later/ Sam doesn’t even need the summon to go to Colbys room now but okay/





	1. Goodbye Samuel...

**Author's Note:**

> /sweats hope this turns out okay

“Hm, I guess that's it guys. Have to wait for good luck. I’ll update you guys when something happens.” Colby shut the book and started to clean up the candles he placed for the spell.

Moving things to the side Colby caught a whiff of something sweet and light. It seemed like it was from outside his room. Colby stood up from the floor and went out to the hallway to check it out. “Guys? Are you baking something?”

“No? Im cooking mac and cheese!” Corey replied from the kitchen downstairs. There were faint sounds of a conversation between Jake and Aaron from the living room.

“Okay! Save some for me!” Colby started to smell the signature mac and cheese cooking when the sweet scent cuts it off. Colby sniffed it and it seemed like it was coming from his room now.

“What the-” Colby muttered under his breath. He knew for sure it wasn't the candles he lit up because that smells like vanilla. And the scent he's smelling right now is not vanilla. I repeat not vanilla.

“You called?” A purply pink skin toned creature with half light blue-half pink eyes was on his bed. Naked. The door to his bedroom closed silently. Colby was standing like a statue and mouth opened in disbelief.

“What- Wha- Is this a prank?!” Colby rolled his eyes and huffed. “This is a prank.” Colby looked around for another camera that wasn’t his. The creature tilted his head in confusion. “Excuse you? I'm not a prank. I’m a demon. You summoned me, yes?” The ‘demon’ asked again, furrowing his brows.

When Colby didn't answer (now in the phase of shock) the demon pouted a little ”Godangit. I’ll take that as a no. Now I have to go back.” The demon huffed in annoyance. “Say goodbye Samuel…”

Colby blinked a lot of times and pinched himself to confirm he wasn’t dreaming. He locked eyes with it. It was waiting patiently for him. Waiting for what?. Oh.

“Goodbye Sa-Samuel?” Colby said in confusion.

“Thanks. Goodnight!” Samuel waved and vanished into thin air. The smell of something sweet vanished too.

After staring at the bed for god knows how long, Colby scrambled to the camera that was blinking red. The battery was almost gone. “Holy Shit. I caught it on camera.”

Colby watched the clip about 10 times after studying it in his laptop that indeed, the demon popped up and disappeared. 

He managed to go down to the kitchen to get some mac and cheese. After noticing that the others were oblivious to what happened, Colby knew that he just summoned a demon to his room- who was naked- and sent it off. He didn’t even know if he should tell this to his roommates.

Colby was silent through the rest of the night and avoided going back to his room, decided to slept on the couch instead.


	2. Take Chances

_Soft pair of half light blue- half pink irises bore into mine. My silhouette reflecting back from his eyes._

_“What’s up?” He smirked while flipping his blonde hair to the side. _

_“You’ve been staring for a while now.” Samuel shifted positions. He was now sitting with his thin arms around his knees. He looks so pink. Looks like he’s coated in sugar. Something sharp flickered behind him. It was a tail with an arrow point at the end. Huh. I didn’t see that before._

_“You could call me again if you want to talk- Ah. It’s time for you to wake up.”_

_My vision started to shift, like how my cameras trying to focus but couldn’t. Colors blurred together and it went black._

“Yooooo. Colbyyyy. It’s already 11 ammmm.” Corey poked my arms, standing in front of the couch, while pointing his camera into my face. “AhhhHhhHeaIRNingLgh.” A garbled sound came out of my mouth. “Jesus. Okay guys. Waking an alien up comPLeTe! Let’s go check on Aaron now!” Corey waved before running up the stairs to go to Aarons room.

I thump my head back on the couch and slapped my cheeks to wake up, putting one leg on the ground, I reached behind my back and got my phone. It was 11:10 am. I slept for at least 7 hours. That's good.  
I yawned and stretched, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Leaning into the counter, across a window leading pool area, my eyes began to wander. It was bright as fuck, making me squint my eyes a little. I closed my eyes to take a big gulp of water. I set it down beside me and my eyes flicker to the sky. It looks familiar.

_half light blue- half pink_

I shivered and ran back to the living room to get my laptop. I have to make sure.

Okay. That did happen.

“Oh God.” I groaned out loud, slamming my laptop closed.

Navi popped up from the doorway. “Naviiii. Hey girllll. Are you having a good day? Cause I haven’t.” I petted her as she jumped on the couch. “Alright. Okay. Nevermind.” She quickly jumped down again to head to the kitchen. Circa joined Navi and went out of my sight to the direction of the garage. Elton is probably editing videos.

My eyes shifted back to my laptop.

Curiosity started to overwhelm my thoughts. Samuel. He said his name was Samuel. I began to research anything ‘demonic’ and ‘spell’ related to ‘Samuel’. My focus was only interrupted when Aaron went down to play some fortnite on the tv. I grabbed my charger and some snacks before heading up to go and hole up in my room. The guys would probably be suspicious of my unusual hanging about in the living room.

Nothing came up.

Nothing about ‘Samuel’. There was a Samael though. Which looked so different- given by google. It looked like it was a different demon. Hmm. I would probably regret this...but...you know what?

**Take Chances.**

I breathed in and laid out the candles I used yesterday. Now, how did I do this again?

I tried sticking to what I remember I said. After a few moments with no sweet scent appearing I tried again. Another fail. It took me almost six tries, and I almost gave up on the fourth attempt.

Sitting on the floor looking at my bed, I froze up when I caught a whiff of the weird but oddly calming smell.

“I don’t have to always show up on the bed you know.” Samuel’s voice was right beside me on my right.. So close.

THAT made me shit my pants.

I scrambled away from him and knocked the candles over almost setting my grey carpet on fire. I managed to blow them away and letting out a relieved sigh.

“Took you long enough.” The naked demon complained, crossing his arms in front of him and sat in an indian pose.

“I don’t know how to summon a demon okay!” I retaliated in response, waving my arms in front of me. “I’m not even sure why I did...” I trailed off.

Having a close look at the guy he was actually pretty short compared to me. Lean. He doesn’t fit the demon qualities box, except for the tail and the out of the world skin colour. And don’t look further down Colby. Don’t! Focus on the face! His mouth was moving.

“What?” I was at a loss.

“ I said I’m lonely. Talk to me.”

Did I hear that right?

“Uhm. What.” My dumb me replied.

He rolled his eyes at me. “You aren’t a good conversationalist, are you?”

“Yes I am!... In a normal situation. And. This. Isn’t. Normal.”

He mumbled something under his breath that I didn’t hear. I didn’t want to ask ‘what’ again. I mentally smacked myself for being me. Awkward silence. We just stared at each other for a long time before I had the courage to ask a question.

“So... Lonely?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Yup.” I glance around the awfully messy room. I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I saw a pile of used clothes in the corner. Well his cleanliness is not something I need to see to. Is that a dirty pair of socks?! This guy needs some serious help in keeping clean. 

“Cough.” He turned away from the mess I was looking at.

I turn to focus on my prey instead.

“I haven’t been out and about for almost- hmm- six years?” I gave a random number, wringing my fingers around. I’d rather not give information. _Oooooooh._ Is that what I think it is? I shuffled forward and reached behind the human.

“What are you doing?” He wheezed out while turning his head away. His cheeks lighting up a bit. I innocently showed him a stack of puzzles. “Is this yours?” I tilted my head to the left. “Ye-ahem-yeah.” He collected himself in a split second. “Can I play with it?”

I didn’t wait for confirmation and began to dump the pieces out on the floor. “I guess, you already opened it.” He snorted and was anxiously turning his rings around, keeping an eye on me. I began telling him random stories that I made up of ‘past people’ who summoned me and how they wanted something in exchange. Dropping hints about how I make deals, while I arrange the first box of “40 pieces”.

His head was turning and was getting cautious of what to reply to my stories. Replying with “Oh’s-Hmm’s-Did she really?” 

“What happened after?” He hesitatingly asked.

I smirked and my tail swing left and right. I was silent and he took that as a sign not to ask those kinds of questions. The atmosphere changed to something heavy. The room was silent except for the sound of me putting the puzzles together. I could practically hear his heartbeat speeding up in fright as he assumed the conclusion. I let his thoughts wander. I popped the last piece of the sunflower puzzle that looked like one of those pictures you’ll see first when you search it on the internet. “Yesssss. Finallyyyyy.” I hissed out in pride. Unconsciously slithering.

“That sounded so evil. And who would've thought? A demon playing with my puzzle I brought off at the dollar store.” He chuckled. “What a story to tell.”

“Are you sure that you can even say a word after this conversation?…” I laughed darkly and intentionally let my sharp teeth show. _“Let alone a story.”_ I asked as I slam another puzzle down the carpet. Making it scatter around the room. The guy nervously swallowed.

“Uhm-I didn’t mean to sound like that. It just happens.” I coughed loudly, a little embarrassed. I may have overused my theatrics. I snapped twice and all the puzzle pieces drifted over back to the area in front of me. He looked at me bewildered.

I furrowed my brow in concentration as I connect the sides. This ones a galaxy cat. Cute. It looks like the boy. Black fur. Black Hair. Ah the eyes were different. His eyes… looks a lot like- someone died and it was raining- then thunder just _flashes_. Making the sky light up.

Yeah. That’s it.

“Why don’t you just snap the pieces back together?” He piped up.

“There’s no fun in that.” I looked at him like he was insane. Which he was. No sane person would contact an entity again. Unless it was those cult guys I encounter. Or someone really desperate. Or someone really stupid.

“Pull it all apart! Hear them scream! Wait for a few seconds! Put it all together again!” I sang happily. _“Jesus Christ!”_ He tensed up and stood up abruptly. I put up an eyebrow at that.

There were footsteps from the stairs. One of his roommate was coming up. I heard it before the human did.

“Colby! Elton has a surprise downstairs! Check it out!”

“Oh shit- Goodbye Samuel!” He quickly whispered shouted.

I waved before poofing up back to my lair.


End file.
